Jax's Survivor AU - Gen 3
Generation One Generation Two Generation Four Survivor: Gabon 1Michelle received 4 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Sugar received 3 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3Marcus received 3 votes against him and Corinne received 2 votes against her, but both targets were made immune by Corinne's double hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *Corinne and Susie's feud, being stuck on the same tribe for all of the premerge and culminating in Corinne idoling her out. *Corinne being the queen of exile and Sugar being the queen of immunity. **Sugar taking the record for most individual immunity wins in a single season with 5 (and her desperately needing each one). *Corinne finding 3 idols throughout the course of the season. *Michelle's episode 2 idol play not being enough to save her. *Corinne playing an idol on herself AND Marcus (who voted for her at the same tribal) in a personal attempt to send Susie home. **And her still managing to get voted out with an idol in her pocket the next episode. * Sugar's alliance with Paloma and Gillian being doomed from day one but her still managing to win. Survivor: Tocantins 1During episode 4, Carolina mutinied to the Timbira tribe. 2During episode 6, Stephen mutinied to the Timbira tribe. 3J.T. received 3 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *Two mutinies occurring, with Carolina and Stephen both being able to escape desperate situations from Jalapao and succeed on Timbira. **Carolina and Stephen actually ingratiating themselves with Timbira and giving themselves options. *JT's episode 11 idol play which was the final turning point to give the game to Stephen and JT. *The alliance of Coach, Sierra, Candace, and Brendan being a trainwreck. *Brendan being in control for most of the game and holding onto the idol from episode 2, but incorrectly playing the idol during the Sandy boot and losing his footing from that point on. *The Erinn/JT/Stephen F3 for obvious reasons. Survivor: Samoa 1Mike received 6 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Ashley received 4 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3Yasmin received 5 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 4Ashley received 4 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 5Erik received 8 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 6Russell received 4 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 7Marisa received 1 vote against her which was negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Liz. Memorable Moments *The season being incredibly idol-centric with SEVEN idol plays and five of them being necessary. *Brett finding an idol and being voted out in the first episode. *Despite 5 different people being saved by idols, none of the F4 being involved (except for Liz's unnecessary F4 idol play on Marisa). *Russell's idol play + flip to get Jaison out in episode 12. *Kelly being despised enough that, in a 6-6 situation at the merge, her ENTIRE TRIBE voted for her in addition to Foa Foa, leading to an iconic 11-1 ouster. *Alliances constantly being fucked over by idols and ultimately nothing lasting throughout the season (except for Liz and Marisa, who were the easy minority from the start). Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 1Kathy received 5 votes against her which were negated by a Gretchen playing a hidden immunity idol on her. 2Amanda was medically evacuated from the game. 3Gina received 3 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 4Gretchen received 4 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 5Kelly received 2 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *The following players performed worse than their previous season: Earl Cole, Rocky Reid, Brendan Synnott, Richard Hatch, Chad Crittenden, Kathy Sleckman, Eliza Orlins, Corinne Kaplan, Stephen Fishbach, Danni Boatwright, Penny Ramsey, Brad Virata, Jonathan Penner, Jonny Fairplay, and Gretchen Cordy. * The following players performed better than their previous season: Amanda Kimmel (though she did worse than her first season), Hunter Ellis (beating both of his seasons), and Kelly Sharbaugh. *The following players retained the same placing as their previous season: Gina Crews and Lillian Morris. *Gretchen's confused game, having not played since Borneo. Highlight being her voting for Kathy and playing an idol for her in the same tribal, then voting her out at the following tribal. *Kelly fixing her social game from Samoa merely a month before to make it to FTC and get 2 votes. *Lill becoming the first two-time winner, having won Pearl Islands. *The Gina-Hunter storyline continuing intensely. **Firstly, Gina being forced to interact with Hunter for the first time since Marquesas due to her dire situation as a Hero in the minority. **Hunter getting pissed off that Gina was trying to use him and ultimately gunning for her. **Hunter being guilted in episode 13 into sharing his reward with Gina and her friend Gretchen, marking their highest point together. **Hunter eventually voting for Gina at her boot tribal, showing the feud is not over and betraying her once again. *Hunter's aggressive gameplay resulting in him being an FTC goat. *Gina and Gretchen managing to survive a Pagonging due to hidden immunity idols and immunity challenge wins. *Penny, the ultimate hero, being the victim of the numbers disadvantage at the merge. *Lill's commanding yet quiet game resulting in her getting 0 votes throughout the course of the season, as opposed to her 14 in Pearl Islands. Survivor: Nicaragua 1Wendy received 7 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Fabio received 2 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3Yve received 2 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 4Jane received 6 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 5Kelly B. received 6 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *The weird witchhunt of Espada-La Flor contestants at the merge. *The season starting with a streak of Espada going, then a streak of La Flor, then a streak of Espada, then a streak of La Flor. *Brenda and Jimmy J. forming a Paschal/Neleh-esque relationship, culminating in Brenda flipping on the revote to vote him out at the final 4 and crying. **Jimmy resultingly being bitter and not voting for her to win. *Purple Kelly being invisible until episode 14 in which she won immunity, had 17 confessionals about making a big move, then flipped on the revote of the 2-2-2 tie. *Brenda fitting in more with the older people and frequently voting with them and ending up on the bottom, making her 4 immunity wins crucial. *Yve consistently being screwed from day one but managing to survive 2 votes into the merge. Survivor: Redemption Island 1Brad received 2 votes against him which were negated by Matt playing a hidden immunity idol on him. 2Julie received 9 votes against her which were negated by David playing a hidden immunity idol on her. Memorable Moments *As with Guatemala, Brad and Hunter (the returnees) both kind of sucking. **However, Brad was idoled out and was set in a good position to win had that not happened. *Grant being voted out thrice. *Natalie picking up the game from Brad after his untimely idol and modeling her game after his to dominate and win. **Despite this, Brad voting for Matt to win. Survivor: South Pacific 13 idol plays (Dawn on herself, Christine on Stacey, and Edna on Rick) negated 4 votes against Rick and 5 votes against Dawn. 2Dawn received 1 vote which was negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Mark. Memorable Moments *The return of Alex Bell and Katie Gallager as no-vote-finalists, here to improve upon their previous games and win. *Alex making it to FTC again and this time getting... one vote. Which was switched due to a tie between 1st and 2nd place. *The insanity of episode 10 in which the first tribal involved all votes negated due to idols and a complete change in alliances and targets, then the second tribal ending in a rock draw, meaning neither Mikayla nor Christine technically should have left the game that day. *Savaii's come-from-behind story once the merge came. *Stacey being voted out, winning Redemption Island, then being voted out. Like a boomerang. *Christine's tragic story of being rocked out of the game with 0 votes to her name, dominating Redemption Island and beating out Mikayla, Sophie, Rick, and Edna, but losing the final duel to Stacey. Survivor: One World 1Bill received 5 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Bill received 4 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3Kim received 1 vote against her which was negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 4Colton was medically evacuated from the game. 5Matt and Sabrina played idols (on himself and Alicia, respectively), negating 3 votes against Matt and 2 against Alicia. 6Bill received 2 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Christina. 7Matt received 2 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Alicia. Memorable Moments *Bill having 3 idol plays on him, being at the first 2 tribal councils and the episode 12 one. *Alicia deciding she liked Bill and Matt on a whim and going straight to the finals with them. *Nina's attempt at a big move to get Kat out of the game ending in her getting out. *Sabrina employing Gretchen's HvV strategy of creating chaos by playing an idol for the same person she voted for in episode 12.